criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Up for Auction
'Up for Auction '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Capecchi Lands and it's 47th case of the game, also the 5th one to take place in Capecchi Lands. Plot The team planned to interrogate Savannah Blake about her text messages with Anthony Blackpaw, however, Chief Vanya Bhakta told Amber and player that there has been a murder on cattle fair. When they arrived there, they found auctioneer Nelson Cullen dead with foam coming from his mouth. They questioned three people, CEO Julia Brine, farmer Lily Cole and cattle farmer Ryan Dubbs before returning to the precinct. When they came there, Chief informed them that a riot has started on the cattle fair. The team successfuly calmed everyone down and searched the old shed nerby, where they found enough clues to suspect chicken farmer Abby Lee and agent Patrick Sawyer. A little while later, the team spoke to Julia, who revealed that Nelson insulted her on national television, and Lily, who revealed that she was angry at Nelson for banning her from the cattle auction. When the team returned to the precinct, they got a call from Julia, who informed them that somebody stole one of the cows. Amber and player quickly returned to the cattle fair only to find out that one of the cows is really missing. A little while later, they spoke to Ryan Dubbs, who explained that Nelson never refused to sell a cow to Ryan last year because his farm is unhygienic. They've also spoke to Patrick, who revealed that he knew Nelson from college, and they spoke to Abby, who revealed that Nelson rejected her love confession and even called her an ugly fat cow. The team then found enough evidence to incriminate cattle farmer Ryan for Nelson's murder. Ryan tried to lie, but eventually confessed and explained that he killed Nelson as revenge. Ryan explained that he has an interview for AgriMeadows in few days and that would be the most successful moment of his life. However, Nelson had a video of Ryan trash-talking AgriMeadows because he wanted to impress their opponent, agribussiness company CapecchiCorn few months earlier. Ryan politely asked Nelson to take down the video before Julia Brine finds it during the interview, but Nelson refused, saying that he stopped working with CapecchiCorn last year and that he lost every contact with it's CEO. Since his interview will be a fail anyways, Ryan got an idea of killing Nelson for posting the video on CapecchiCorn site few months ago. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Ryan to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Tyler Highmore told the team that Savannah and Julia were friends in college and that Julia might know something. The team went to talk with Julia, who told them that she lost contact with Savannah after college and that she can't help them. However, Julia told them that Savannah's boyfriend is on the cattle fair and that he could be of help. Julia revealed that she saw Patrick Sawyer and Savannah sharing a kiss few days ago in the park. The team then went to talk with Patrick, who revealed that Savannah accepted his love confession two days ago, but haven't told him anything about her affiliations to Order of Specters. However, Patrick said that Savannah's laptop might be of help since she forgot it in Patrick's car. The team went to cattle fair and found Patrick's car with Savannah's laptop in there. After unlocking it, the team sent Savannah's laptop to Tyler, who revealed that Savannah find out where Madison Black hid the Plutonium. Tyler also told the team that Savannah is returning home tommorow and that they can grill her when she gets back home. Meanwhile, Avery Miller, who returned from her and Bruno's trip to Hawaii, wanted to suprise him for their one year and half anniversary by making a cheese replica of whole Venusville Justice Fighters. With Lily Cole's help, Avery and player gave it to Bruno to celebrate their anniversary. The next evening, Chief sent Bruno, who was still shocked that his best friend Savannah might be Stella, and player to Savannah's mansion to interrogate her and find the Plutonium. Right then, panicking Avery came to station, saying that she saw somebody dressed in black breaking in Savannah's mansion... Summary Victim: * Nelson Cullen (found dead on cattle fair). Murder Weapon: * Poisoned Orange Killer: * Ryan Dubbs Suspects JBrineVC47.png|Julia Brine LColeVC47.png|Lily Cole RDubbsVC47.png|Ryan Dubbs PSawyerVC47.png|Patrick Sawyer ALeeVC47.png|Abby Lee Quasi-Suspects AMillerVC47.png|Avery Miller BFilipovichVC47.png|Bruno Filipovich. Killer's Profile * The killer eats barbecue sauce. * The killer reads ''Animal Farm. * The killer wears work boots. * The killer wears suspenders. * The killer wears goggles. Crime Scenes